


Doodler (vol Bot)

by 小蜂子theCybermania (74832905)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74832905/pseuds/%E5%B0%8F%E8%9C%82%E5%AD%90theCybermania
Summary: Indescribable.
Relationships: Jazz & Prowl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. The Dream Is Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QAtheAuthoress74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QAtheAuthoress74/gifts).



> The painting was slagged, but I loved the scene so much and I had to do this.

It's the largest distance between stasis and soberty, larger than the galaxy, even the universe.


	2. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he poked his helm out from the garage, Charlie knew she had to move her mattress there tonight.

And an all-nighter movie marathon ensued again.

**Author's Note:**

> But it's not me to blame, it's my iPad, coloring on Sketchbook was taking me forever!


End file.
